


To Share a Great Light

by pixiealtaira



Series: Hummel Holidays 2016 [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira
Summary: Day 13 Hummel Holidays: Santa Lucia/ St. Lucy day or night (Hanukkah 2017)so yes, by the time I came back to this prompt it was 2017 and I could go with Hanukkah
Series: Hummel Holidays 2016 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871257
Kudos: 11





	To Share a Great Light

Kurt Hummel had never actually celebrated Hanukkah until a few years into living in New York. He thought he was going to need to so looked up what he would need to do so the first winter he was in New York, since Rachel was Jewish and so ought to have celebrated Hanukkah. However, Rachel wasn’t a practicing Jew and she chose to not do Hanukkah in any form other than to demand he and Santana and Brody give her a gift a day, and Kurt wasn’t even certain that was actually part of normal Hanukkah celebrations in the first place.

He might have celebrated with Elliot the second winter but during Hanukkah he had been with his dad and Carole and trying to squeeze out of a rock some sort of holiday cheer of any kind. (Much like the year after his mother died, Kurt celebrated by himself…an ornament hung off his vanity mirror and a candle in the window. His dad dropped his Christmas presents from his dad into his suitcase the day he flew back to New York. Carole didn’t get him anything. (Which was not odd actually. She got him a gift his senior year, but that was because Sam was living with them and she decided it wouldn’t look right if she didn’t. She gave Kurt socks and stretch gloves.) He left his dad’s and Carole’s gifts…unwrapped…in their room to be found as they went about life, or not, as the case may be.)

The third year he was technically married to Blaine, but Blaine’s folks had flown him off to Paris in celebration of getting into NYU. (His dad paid major money to help ease the way and for them to ‘ignore’ his failed NYADA year.) Kurt wasn’t invited. Kurt spent December trying to find an apartment that met Blaine’s folks requirements but that Kurt could afford (because Blaine’s folks hadn’t decided if they would help with rent yet and Blaine hadn’t decided if he was going to get a job or not, since that would make school more difficult), without talking to ‘anyone he used to know’, since they were making a fresh start and all that. Kurt didn’t even celebrate Christmas that year. He’d sent stuff off to his dad and Carole, and sent Blaine off with his Christmas gift and gifts for his family. His dad was the only one who got him anything and his dad’s gift didn’t get to him until after New Years.

Year four on three out of the eight nights of Hanukkah Kurt walked into the apartment to find Blaine ‘busy’ with someone else…one night multiple someones. He didn’t count it as celebrating Hanukkah, even though Blaine had tried to convince Kurt that that had been what he was doing when Kurt called him out on it. Christmas was spent tucked away at Dani’s place hiding from everyone because Kurt had just finished the initial rounds of speaking to a lawyer about divorce and Blaine thought he was being unfair and over reacting and had gone whining to everyone Kurt knew about it, including his dad and Carole.

Year five in New York had Christmas back at Lima again, but this time they had a tree and presents were exchanged between him and his dad. (Kurt got Carole several gifts. She refused to acknowledge they were from Kurt and thanked Burt for everything. She got him nothing. His dad explained that she was upset at him for treating Blaine like he had…she didn’t believe Kurt was telling the truth about Blaine cheating on him, still.) Kurt heard all about Hanukkah celebrations that had been had by one of Rachel’s dads, which had turned into some sort of drunken party that had the cops called on it and led Rachel into such mass hysterics at hearing about it that she had to be taken to the hospital after hyperventilating. Carole asked that Kurt made sure he wasn’t at the house on the 27th, because she was having Blaine and Sam over for diner to exchange Christmas gifts.

His sixth year in New York Kurt decided was going to be different. He was going to stay in New York, but he was going to celebrate everything he possibly could. Johanna Hansen from the restaurant he worked at brought him to her place for St. Nicholas day celebrated like her father and mother had when they were young and her grandparents had celebrated before they moved to the USA. He’d made friends with people who worked at the same theater he did and asked Liam Goldstein to show him what a Hanukkah was supposed to look like. Liam called his family and Kurt found himself spending eight days enjoying how different Jewish families celebrated the holiday and being given a crash course in the Holiday. His third day celebrating yielded the most wonderful surprise. Elliot was at Liam’s sister’s husband’s cousin’s place and he and Kurt reconnected over Kurt’s lessons in dreidels, mainly given by a crowd of under tens. They spent Christmas at an all day ‘orphan’ party Elliot was invited to and Kurt reconnected with several of the Apples from when he sang with them who ran in the same circles as Elliot. By New Years, Elliot and Kurt had restarted the band and Kurt had reconnected two halves of his life again. New Year’s Eve brought a party at NYU full of Grad students and no underclassmen and Adam. He and Adam, slightly drunk, kissed at Midnight while Elliot and Liam cheered from the sidelines.

Year nine became the standard for New York Christmases and Hanukkah seasons. Kurt and Adam were invited to pretty much all of Liam’s families’ celebrations again, for the third year in a row. Liam had become an important part of their group, with his off and on relationship with Elliot until it was all of a sudden permanently on at Halloween. And with Liam had come his family. Kurt had learned of Passover and all sorts of other Jewish Holidays, with Adam by his side, and half Liam’s nieces and nephews called him Uncle Kurt. Liam had leant Kurt his whole load of family when Kurt had waxed poetical while drunk in March about missing having an Easter egg hunt and Kurt’s excuse they didn’t celebrate Easter was laughed at, after all an Easter egg hunt wasn’t all that religiously based and what kids would ever turn down free treats. Kurt organized it and Adam hosted it in the small yard of the townhouse he was renting. Christmas was a huge party at Adam’s townhouse as well, with Liam and as much of his family who could attend and all of Elliot’s family and much of Adam’s family and Kurt’s dad.

Years afterwards would vary a bit, one year was Liam and Elliot’s wedding and another year the birth of Adam and Kurt’s baby boy, but most years were like year nine. Filled with Hanukkah and Christmas and family and friends and joy.


End file.
